


the win

by hanahimes



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: But whatever, Other, god that title is so bad, i dont know if an xreader should have been my first fic in years, im so sorry, short sex scene, wooo enjoy this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanahimes/pseuds/hanahimes
Summary: after losing to dia so many times, you want to win at least one round





	the win

You let out an aggravated sigh as once again Dia beat you in idol trivia. Truthfully, this fight was anything  _ but _ fair. Dia was lucky enough to have years’ worth of knowledge, however you had only started getting into idols a few months back.

You turn your attention away from the cards to her, whose face housed a smug expression for the umpteenth time that night. If anyone else had given you that look as much as she did, you probably would’ve been in jail at this point, but with her it just encouraged a smile. 

“Is there a secret I can use to know as much as you?” you ask, letting out a sigh before putting another tally on Dia’s win list which rested at a 15 out 15.

“There is no way of mastering my knowledge other than pure devotion to idols,” she begins to gather up the cards from that round and placed them back in deck.

You felt a small laugh bubble up inside of you even though you tried to put on defeated air. As she organized the cards, you noticed that at some point in the game she had pulled her usually straight hair into a ponytail. She should wear it like that more often.

As you continue to watch her, an idea finds it way to your head and you can’t help but chuckle. You walk over to her and manage to get in the most formal position you can, “Dia-sama, would you be  _ ever _ so kind to teach me the way of idols?”

A large blush had grown over cheeks and she muttered something about teasing as she tried to hide her embarrassed face. You took this as a chance to embrace her and tease her a bit more. 

She sinks into your hold as the teases slowly turn into sweet nothings whispered into her ear, and you catch yourself massaging her thigh. You stop and look at her, waiting for her answer if you should continue.

“G-go ahead…” She says, her face red enough to rival the shade of any redhead.

As you continue to massage her thigh, with your hand creeping ever so close to her crotch, you can feel her gaze follow the slow movements of your hand. You can feel her cock slowly harden through her sweatpants with small moans accompanying it.

You give her small kisses everywhere that you could: her forehead, cheek, neck, shoulder blade, hands…you just wanted to love each and every damn cell in her body.

“Do-don’t tease me anymore,” she whimpered and you complied.

She slowly removed your clothing, taking the chance to caress your frame which sent shivers up your spine. She pulls you in closer to her and threads her fingers through your hair while kissing you ever so softly, but you pull away with a smirk.

“I can’t have you win everything tonight, now can I?” the words came out your mouth in between soft breaths as you guided your bodies to the nearest surface and you spread your legs. Without hesitation, Dia penetrated you and refused to hold back. With every deep yet quick thrust, you could feel yourself get closer and closer to your climax but you were determined to win this game. The thrusts began to grow more desperate as you felt Dia’s cock harden, it was almost time for her to cum. You put all your willpower into preventing your climax even though you wanted it so badly. Soon enough, Dia gave you one last deep thrust before letting her sperm into you with a deep groan that sent shivers up your spine. As much as you wanted to hold it back, you let yourself go as Dia pulled herself out of you.

Between your breaths you utter, “Just to let you know, I  _ won _ this round.”


End file.
